Music of the Heart
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: Looks like the worst has come when the Smashers get called back to Magican High School to participate in the band for the Spring Concert of DOOM! (Sequel to “Band Geeks!”)
1. NOT AGAIN!

_Dedicated to my wonder school band!_

**Author's Notes: Everyone in this fic (except for the Smashers) are parodied. Including myself. And I'm also displeased with the fact that _someone_ got the prequel deleted during the summer. It will be back whether you (the user that reported it for no reason) like it or not.**

* * *

Ahh... Zee Smash Mansion... Here eez zee natural habitat of a vare _Bandus Nerdus_ breed, zee _Transvestiteus Sousaphonistus_. Vatch as eet slinks in zee nooks und crannies as eet pursues eet's prey. Here eet comes... Veady to pounce onto eets prey und keel eet... 

Ka-POW!

"Dangnabbit! It's '_tubist_', not '_sousaphonist_'!" hollered Marth as he attacked the Spongebob Narrator into oblivion.

"Mommy! I'm scared!" cried the narrator in a high-pitched voice as he curled up into fetal position and getting clobbered by the seemingly PMSing swordsman.

"Please don't tell me he's PMSing," said Link to Capt. Falcon, both from the other room, watching the carnage take place in the entryway room... place... noun... thingy.

"Not yet, so I'm assuming that guy said a few slurs within earshot of Marth," answered Capt. Failure-I mean, Falcon.

The fanfic got put on hold for two months because we the muses and characters had to hold a proper funeral for the belated Spongebob Narrator. It turned out that there were exactly 298,143,555,909 Spongebob Narrator clones in existence, so there was no need to panic about the lack of them. After that, we had to find a new narrator. There was only one way we could do it:

"Oh macarena, macarena, macarena! Oh macarena, macarena, macarena! Daaa... da-dada-daaa!" sang a contestant as it shook its bon-bon (its butt, for those who don't know).

"Dat was cool, dawg!" cheered Crazy Hand.

"That was a cute dance, sweetie!" said Master Hand.

"RAWR! (munch, munch, chew, chew, swallow, burp)" roared Giga Bowser. The hands shook their heads(?) and explained for the umpteenth time that Simon Cowell does NOT roar and eat the sucky contestants like a Godzilla drone no matter how much they suck.

Because of that, we've finally got a new narrator. Yes, it is I, Nikoru-chan, the Mary-Sueish muse that never gets the spotlight because work prevents that. I shall be the narrator for now on. All your narration are belong to me. Word.

After all that, Ness came running into the living room to round up everyone for a Family Meeting. It didn't sound like a good thing and everyone was trembling in fear. What the red-capped munchkin has in store, nobody knows... yet.

"People! I've received an email from the almighty author! She's inviting us back to her school for a concert!" said Ness.

Everyone screamed in horror, shouted expletives too strong to mention in a G-rated-err... K-rated-whatever this fic's rated-story, and dashed out of the room. Poor Ness was left in the room, all alone without a sane individual to accompany him.

"Happy days are here again!" sang Marth as he did a little jig to express his happiness. I think he _should_ have taken Creative Dance. This moment right here proves my case that Ness was all alone without a sane individual to accompany him. Would a sane individual do a little happy dance because they get to go back to the evilness known as High School Band? I rest my case.

"Do we have to play the same stupid instruments we had in Band Camp?" whined Roy.

"I guess so, we'll just have to ask the author," replied Ness. This brought on everyone (except Marth) groaning.

* * *

Everyone hopped onto the SUV and headed to the evilness on Monday, May 02, 2005, at 12:06 p.m. PST. It took them a good hour and 2 minutes or however long 5th period lasts to come over here. Not to mention that Toonce the Driving Cat drove the SUV for the Smashers. One word to describe the trip: Cliffs. They've gone over every single cliff from the Smash Mansion to Magicant and arrived to 6th period without any injuries whatsoever. As they all clambered out of the bus, Toonce went up to the mondo funky physics teacher's classroom who showed cool "non-district approved" movies to his class like _Lola Rennt_, _The Triplets of Belleville_, and the skits of Toonce the Driving Cat. Now all they need to do was use that certain German word in their everyday speech like everyone else who had the cool physics teacher like the author... Wait, I mean, they needed to find the torture chamber known as Room 100, a.k.a. the Band Room. 

When the Smashers found the room that haunted their dreams during the summer, the author ran up to them by the Band Storage Room.

"_Where were you guys at?_" roared the author. "I've sent that email two months ago and you've just showed up!" She jumped up and down and screamed out that German word everyone picked up on from watching _Lola Rennt_, but I'm not including it here because one, it's not something that'll appear in whatever-rated fic this is if it was translated into English and two,... I forgot what two was. My bad. Oh, yeah! I remember! I don't know how to spell it. Not sure if it's an I before Z with an E after Z, or it's A-I before Z. Could look it up Google, mwa ha ha ha! Oh, the narration! My bad!

"Blame Marth for our lateness! He killed the previous narrator, so we held a funeral for him and held an audition for the new one... The auditioners sucked, so we got stuck with that demonic muse of yours," said Fox.

The beloved band director, Mr. Chapookey, ran up to the Smashers, escorted them to his office and began to assign them their instruments.

"Ok..." Mr. Chapookey used his leet magical band director skills to recall who played what during Band Camp. "You were on flute-(he handed Nana and Link the flutes), you were on clarinet-(he handed Popo and Zelda the clarinets), you were on alto-(he handed Peach and Dr. Mario the alto saxes), you were on tenor-(he handed Roy the tenor sax, much to his groaning), you were on trumpet-(he handed Mario and Young Link the trumpets), you were on trombone-(he handed Luigi and Yoshi the trombones), you were on baritone-(he handed Fox and Ness the baritones), you were on bass-(he pointed to Mr. Game & Watch, Bowser, and Ganondorf), you were on snare-(he pointed to Samus), you were on quads-(he pointed to Capt. Falcon ), you were on cymbals-(he pointed to Donkey Kong )... You six will be with the others on percussion. They'll show you the ropes. Now, what should I put you six on...?" He glanced over to Kirby, Mewtwo, Falco, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Pichu.

"Man, this'll be so much fun!" Marth sighed happily. Couldn't wait to play with the happy, peppy bandos again.

Mr. Chapookey handed Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu clarinets while he gave the others flutes.

"_What the—_ (Falco said a really bad expletive that caused all the band geeks to come into the office to see what fool was stupid enough to argue with the almighty band director)_—is this? I'm not gonna play some—_(more expletives than you could shake a band director's powerful baton at)_—girly instrument!_"

"And you'll get something special!" the director said to Marth. He shooed everyone else out while he rummaged through all the items that you'll find in a typical band director's office (for example, a copy of _The Communist Manifesto_, _The How-To Guide For World Domination_, and _Nintendo Power_, to mention a few). Marth was presented with two small black cases that would contain his assigned instrument for the concert.

"You've seen _The Matrix_, right?" asked the director.

"Yeah, it was so-so," Marth replied.

"Remember that scene with the red pill/blue pill?"

"Kinda."

"This is what it's like, you get to pick the red pill or blue pill."

* * *

The whole Band Room fell silent after a few minutes. Marth was screaming and ranting with rage, obviously not happy with what the director did to him. He stumped in and threw his case down onto the chair with pure hatred. The other Smashers gathered around the chair to see what was inside that made him so ticked off. 

Nana opened it and said "Hey, you got a clarinet! Right on!"

"It's not a clarinet; that's an oboe!" said Kagome (whose real name was Angelica), the anime-otaku clarinetist now oboest from Marching Season. She was wearing another one of her cool Inuyasha shirts and moved her oboe out of the way. "You get to sit next to me, Tsukasa," she said to Marth.

"Why do the gods hate me so?" sobbed Marth.

"Hey, it was your fault you chose the oboe case. What else did he have?" asked Roy.

"He showed it to me before I got to open this one. It was a flute. _Flute!_ I could have been ok with a flute! Make first chair and pawn all the other flutists." When he said "pawn", he was pronouncing the word "pwn", a corruption on "own" that's common on the Internet. "But everyone's against me and caused me to get the stupid oboe!" Marth cried and Kagome patted his back.

"It's ok, you could cry on my shoulder if you want," said Kagome.

"Shower me with pity and sympathy, dangit," Marth answered back as he buried his face onto her shoulder.

"Hope you don't mind me practicing while you cry your eyes out on my right shoulder," she said. After getting no audible response, Kagome began to play whatever tunes she had.

"Dangit, duck! I wish I got a different instrument!" cried Clair as she glowered at her clarinet (named Nils). "I wanna pway da too-baa! I wanna pway da too-baa! Water go down da hole!" She began to play _Belle Qui Tiens Ma Vie_ before the director came in.

"Ok, everyone! We've got some guests who will join us on Friday for the Spring Concert!" announced Mr. Chapookey. "First, we'll do Broege, then the third movement of Stuart, then Clark is next, Fillmore, Saint-Saëns, then finally, Sakai."

"Hubba-wha?" the Smashers asked in unison.

The almighty Band Council President, Beverly Hills, came up to the Smashers like a stereotypical popular preppy girl. When she opened her mouth to speak, though, she somehow turned into Barbara Walters.

"Good afternoon, Smashers. The repertoire for the Spring Concert is _Sinfonia No.4 by Timothy Broege_, _The Three Ayres From Gloucester movement three: The Fiefs of Wembley by Hugh M. Stuart_, _The Woodwind Polka arranged by Andy Clark_, _The Circus Bee by Henry Fillmore_, _Danse Bacchanale by Camille Saint-Saëns_, and _Jungle Garden arranged by Shogo Sakai_. Thank you for attending period six, Concert Band. Have a nice day." Beverly sat back down into her chair and looked as if nothing had happen. The Smashers got scared… again.

"I _still_ say that's she's evil!" squeaked Mr. Game & Watch.

"Yeah… And I'm still wondering how she turned into Barbara Walters like that!" shivered Pichu.

"C'mon, band! Let's try to plow through this today and clean up tomorrow and the next couple days," said Mr. Chapookey.

* * *

**Author's Notes: "Chapookey" is an alternate spelling of "Chapuki", an anagram of "Pikachu" because our director's cool like Pikachu!**


	2. Evil Repetition

The first day back to band was too evil, graphic, repetitive, and confusing to go into detail. Well… for one thing, the band got Sakai mixed up with another Sakai piece, _Fire Emblem_. Also, they had another piece, _Fountain of Dreams arranged by Tadashi Ikegami_. The only ones who pointed that out were the almighty Band Council, Kagome, her friend Marou (real name Ben), his friend Satoshi (real name Guy), Clair, Jenny, and anyone else feeling generous to the Smashers. Of course, who could forget Marth and his complaining about playing the evil bane known as the oboe? Also, Mr. Chapookey decided to move the colorguard Smashers that were moved onto clarinet to bass clarinet, while the ones moved to flute were moved to French horn. Sigh… that was basically how that day went. Now on with Tuesday.

"I'm glad we don't take the STAR test of death!" said Luigi.

"It's only for freshmen to juniors that attend this school," said Daisy the first clarinetist.

"Ha ha! Pitiful fools!" laughed Bowser.

They all gathered their instruments and sat down with everyone else like usual. Everyone groaned as they read the board to see what they'll work on. Repetition: the greatest evil known to band geeks. They'll painstakingly clean 2 songs a day with a 2 hour dress rehearsal an hour before the concert on Friday.

"Ok, band! Although class is short today—" announced Mr. Chapookey.

"WOO-HOO!" cheered the Smashers except for Marth because although he's happy too, he has better band behavior (alliteration! Sweet!).

"Be quiet!" the director yelled. "Although class is short today, we have a lot to go through!"

"Can I die now?" whimpered Zelda.

"Pull out Saint-Saëns," said the director.

Most of the Smashers who did squeaked with horror because it was an evilly complex song. Some fainted from the sight of measure 29 and beyond.

"We're going to start at measure 11, and a one, two—DAN!"

The baritonist jumped and got ready to play. A few people shifted in their seats.

"And a one, two, one-two-three-four."

The band began to play, but he made the cut-off signal to get them to stop after measure 12.

"Accent the quarter note, thirds!" called the director to the lowly third clarinets.

They repeated the piece and got stopped again. The director had the clarinets play the last note and hold it. As he went around to each clarinetist, he either said "Flat, pull it out." or "Sharp, push it in." or just went on to the next person without a word if they were more perfect than a Mary-Sue. The Smashers on clarinet began to panic as he was getting closer to them.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! What note is that?" panicked Nana.

"It's a B. Like this," said Jenny as she demonstrated how to finger the note.

"She can _show_ you the finger, but she can't _give_ you the finger!" joked Clay. All the trumpets laughed and the non-Smasher percussionists did the drum-cymbal crash thingy that you hear on stand-up acts. It sounded weird and cool with the timpani.

"Let's hear yours," said Mr. Chapookey to Zelda. She played a B and it wasn't perfect.

"Sharp, make sure all of it's in."

Zelda mumbled Hylian cuss words as she did as she was told. She played it again and it was perfect.

Nana tried and it sounded absolutely perfect! It was because she had a Mary-Sue clarinet. Usually, Mary-Sues are looked down upon, but they are sought after in bands. It's possible for _anything_ to be a Mary-Sue. Good thing for the band that they have a few rare Mary-Sue instruments.

The evil repetition of cleaning went on for half the period. Next, they moved on to Ikegami. More woodwind abuse, nuff said.

"Oboes, lemme hear your notes," said the director. Kagome and Marth played and held their first note. He went to Kagome, who did it. "C'mon, blow! Air! Put some air into it!" After he was done with Kagome, she looked almost as blue as her Inuyasha shirt she was wearing.

Crude! I'm dead! Marth thought to himself. How he loathed the oboe oh so much! Pining for his beloved sousaphone (tuba, same family) named Suesy, Marth didn't practice the oboe last night. He never will as long as he lives.

When Marth played it, Mr. Chapookey fell over backwards and had a massive heart attack, then leaped back up onto his feet with a Cheshire cat grin and tears of joy in his eyes.

"YES! We've finally got an oboe that can play it perfectly! I'd never have thought that was possible!" He picked up Marth and danced around the room.

"For God's sake! It's a wretched oboe!" shrilled Marth.

"Is it just me or is his oboe glittering and stuff like it's all perfect?" asked Dave the baritone player dude.

Everyone stared at it and came to the conclusion that it's a Mary-Sue oboe!

"Marth! It's a Mary-Sue! You should be thankful!" said Fred the alto clarinetist.

"Thankful my foot! It's an _oboe_! I hate oboes now!" he hollered after returning to his seat.

Mr. Chapookey did a skip and a whoop of sheer joy. "Who else has the long note in the beginning…? Bari sax, baritones, first clarinets… Let's hear your first note."

The said sections played the first note while Marth glowered at his oboe, accursed instrument. After the first note test, the played a bit until measure 13, beat 4. The director worked with the brasses, who had the melody part.

"C'mon, Iggy! PLAY THAT DUDE!" he called to the tubist named Iggy.

"Ha ha, Iggy!" laughed his friend, clarinetist-turned-tubist-turned-clarinetist-turned tenor saxophonist Rocky.

"Shut up!" he replied.

"Remember what I told the brasses, woodwinds," said Mr. Chapookey when the melody was handed to them.

"Dude, doesn't this sound like that Gourmet Race song from Kirby Super Star?" asked Stella.

"Dude! It _is_ the song!" responded Paula. She and Stella were on bass clarinets.

"This it torture! When will it end?" sobbed Mario as he banged his head against the stand.

After cleaning the song and played it through twice (and getting on their cases about the last two notes), the period ended.


	3. Appearance! Excessive Sixteenth Notes

The world domination-obsessed band came in the next day to work on two more pieces, Clark and Fillmore. The Smashers, on the other hand, dreaded the evilness that was to come. One song is an evil polka that abuses the woodwinds with complex notes and stuff. Another was a fast tune that lived up to its name (a.k.a. it sounded like circus music), but the bad thing was that it was in cut-time. Anyone could drop dead from this torture, but not the band! Even a Mary-Sue would die from this, but not the band! Those that were bestowed with the rare and beautiful gift of band nerdness were immune to death by excessive sixteenth note. Death by runaway timpanis or tuba cases… well, that's a whole different story.

«Die, scales! Die!» Link thought to himself as he had to play the scary scales.

«I'm telling on yooou! I'm telling on yooou!» Mewtwo said to Link telepathically.

«Wha—I'm not doing anything wrong!» Link thought to Mewtwo.

Mewtwo raised his… paw and Mr. Chapookey called him.

"Link's chewing gum!" Mewtwo said to the director.

"Go spit your gum out!" Mr. Chapookey told Link.

"But I—YUCK! How'd this ABC gum get into my—I'm gonna be sick…" groaned Link. He fainted and Mewtwo laughed at the Hylian's misfortune… psychically.

"Ok, Clark is next." The wise but insane director pulled every woodwind person dude that's on first up in front. Some of the others began to laugh.

"What's gonna happen? Why're they up there?" asked Peach.

"They're gonna get tortured," Clair replied.

The band began to play _The Woodwind Polka_ and it sounded really cool. If Nergal getting defeated was how it worked on a bad guy, then it was worse on a band geek. Too many evil notes popping up and fingers getting tied up in knots. Plus the director started turning the stands around and lowering them so that the people up front would have to play by memory. Too cruel!

"Stop! Trombones and baritones, could you stand up about two measures before you come in?"

"Uh-oh… We're screwed," squeaked Luigi.

"Totally," chimed in Satoshi a.k.a. Guy.

"Not even Giygas was this psychotically evil!" moaned Ness.

"Ha-ha, Fox!" guffawed Falco.

"Shut your beak, birdbrain, or we're gonna scrap!" Fox retorted.

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that? Trombone-Boy!"

"I'll email this one author to write a shounen—no, even better, _yaoi_ fic about you!" Fox cackled evilly in the corner.

"Go back to your seat, Fox!" hollered Mr. Chapookey.

"Oops… How'd I get in the corner…?" Fox went back to his seat after pulling off blood-thirsty dust bunnies from his fur.

"Think about it, Einstein! What's the most common slash pairing with me? _You and me_!" Falco shouted.

"Not this one. I'll ask the author to write one with you and… _Slippy_!" Fox began to laugh demonically and fell over in his seat.

"_What? Slippy? You're evil!_" Falco gasped.

"How about Peppy instead?"

"Ok, ok! Slippy's good! Eww… me and Peppy… Over my dead body! I want _nothing_ to do with that old man! That's disturbing!" Falco shuddered and turned back to his music.

Fox got back up and grinned victory. The evil and crazed drum major, Eric (who likes to go by Cartman even though that's not his name), was curious about the discussion. In fact, he's always curious about things. Curiosity may have killed the proverbial cat, but it only sucks him into crazy misadventures.

"Where're you going to find this author you speak of, Fox? _Piña colada!_" asked Cartman.

"It's some chickadee I've seen around the site. Her work's pretty good, especially her slash fics. I've never seen her write yuri or yaoi, but I'm gonna ask her once we return to the Smash Mansion to get Falco back," said Fox.

"What's the penname? I might check it out too… Narf!"

"It's _Mariruri no Akuma-chan_. Pretty interesting for a Gothic chick, lotsa utter pointless randomness, twisted humor…"

There was a sudden loud middle B-flat coming from the oboes. Because Marth was blessed with a Mary-Sue oboe, he was playing a perfect B-flat instead of squeaking loudly to cause deafness to anyone within a 10-mile radius. Too bad for him.

"Why are you playing a B-flat?" asked Kagome.

"To… Ugh… Nothing!"

The band continued to torture themselves with the polka until half the period was over. Next was… Fillmore! Dun dun dun duuuun! It was a little more fun because it wasn't polka, but harder due to the time signature. As one of the percussionists on mallets was playing, one of the sticks flew out of one hand. Where it'll land, nobody knows…

Bam!

"Ouch! Blankity-blank-blank-blanking-blanker!" hollered the tenor sax Roy as he was hit by a flying mallet.

"Watch your language, Roy!" hollered Mr. Chapookey.

"I was!" the Roy on cymbals snapped back.

"Not you! I was talking to the other one… that's starting a fire in the tenors…"

Indeed, there was a fire starting up and everyone got up and jumped into the director's arms for safety. Even though he's a powerful and wise director with a tendency to be a little… odd sometimes, he cannot hold roughly around 86 people in his arms. (Around 60 for the concert band plus 26 with the Smashers.) Just then, the fire alarm went off! It was loud and proud… then it started to die and ended up sounding like a bird chirping. But the water sprinkler thingy didn't dowse the flames because the school was ghetto. That left only one thing to do:

"_Save us, Obi-Wan Kenobi!_" everyone screamed as they ran out the band room.

Then one of the stands from the row behind the tenors fell onto the flames, putting it out. The brave stand risked its life to save the band's! What joy! The band returned to see no damage to the room at all. Weird…

"ROY!" shouted the director.

"You're dead now," laughed Cymbal Roy.

"Uh-oh… _Save me, Obi-Wan Kenobi!_" chanted Tenor Sax Roy.

* * *

The band began to pack up after class ended. As they began to leave or whatever, Marth decided to chat with Clair.

"Hi there!" he said.

"Yello," she replied.

"I've noticed that you're not speaking to Johnny… Why is that?" Marth asked.

She glanced at the percussionist in question then looked back to Marth. "Eh, no reason. I don't talk much, remember?"

"Seems like you're… distant from him."

Clair gestured Marth to come closer and she whispered something to him.

"_What?_ That jerk!" Marth looked around to find Johnny. After spotting him chatting with some of his pals, Marth stomped over to him.

"Marth! Get back here! Don't you _dare_ say anything!" Clair protested. "You could just stalk him on MySpace or AIM! I'll tell you his screen name for AIM!"

Marth turned Johnny around and wasn't too happy. Marth glowered at him, seething with rage.

"…What's going on?" Johnny asked.

Marth took Johnny into one of the practice rooms and closed the door tight. It suddenly sounded like an episode of _Tom and Jerry_ playing loudly in there! The whole band and all the Smashers gathered around the entrance to the hall to hear what's going on. After about 5 minutes, Marth and Johnny emerged. Marth was covered in injuries while Johnny was unscathed.

"Yikes! What happened?" asked Minney.

"Ow… I didn't know that Johnny could fight so well…" Marth collapsed onto the floor amid all the commotion.

"Dude! Didn't you know that we'd all go to each other's houses and watch hours upon hours of _Tom and Jerry_?" asked one of Johnny's friends.

The Smashers bide their farewell and headed home to return tomorrow for more chaos.


	4. Senior Ditch Day

An unusual sight greeted the Smashers the next day. Clair wasn't there, neither were Cartman or any of the seniors. Marth mused to himself about "setting Johnny in his place", even though it was Johnny who defeated the narcissist swordsman. The next pieces they must work on were Stuart and Broege. Sakai if they had time. Broege had three movements that sounded like something for a field show. It was fairly easy and no troubles at all, except that Cymbal Roy was late for the crash on the third movement. Stuart was the troubled one.

"Ready, and—"

Dah-dah-dah!

The band got stopped and Mr. Chapookey had to torment everyone that had the first three notes. Some of the Smashers talked about mutiny, but it never happened.

"Snares, in 6/8 time it's like galloping," said the director.

"Galloping, eh…?" mumbled Yoshi as he stroke his chin.

"Yoshi, what deviousness are you contemplating?" grumbled Mario.

The little dinosaur stole a glance over to Tenor Sax Roy, then back to Mario. "Nothing…," he said with a halo above his head.

"What's Roy got to do with this?"

"Not Roy… I'm thinking of a song-fic that has this movement in it and featuring his dad."

"_Eliwood?_ Don't make me laugh!"

"A song-fic about Eliwood singing about his new horse that he got from upgrading," Yoshi sniggered.

"Glad the author's not here or else she'll take that idea!" Little did the plumber knew that she had bugged the room… Dun dun dun duuuun!

The band played the song again and stopped every other measure to correct something. Samus was very tired and she was trying not to nod off to sleep. After a few minutes, she was soon fast asleep. She dreamt that the band got taken over by the Mafia from another school band. Little did she know that there was another school band in California that runs a Mafia. She didn't wake up until someone whispered in her ear "Rare free manga!" then she jump up onto her feet.

"Trumpets! Stop teasing the crazed anime otakus that have no life whatsoever!" hollered Mr. Chapookey.

"Yeah!" shouted the said crazed anime otakus that have no life whatsoever. They raised their instruments in a threatening manner and turned into evil… band nerds.

"We're sorry…" they said in unison.

"I should hope so!" said Mr. Chapookey.

Jenny was sight-reading a piece of music that Clair had given her the day before. It sounded familiar to Fox and Falco.

"Whatcha playin'?" they asked the sane clarinetist.

"It's called _Eladard_ and Clair told me that it's from Star Fox 2," she replied.

"Can we have a copy of it?" they asked her sweetly.

"It's for clarinet," Jenny answered back, never raising her voice. "I don't think it'll sound right for you guys."

"Please with sugar on top?"

Jenny put her finger to her chin, as if in deep thought, then leap across the room and attacked both bird and fox with her clarinet as her weapon while shrieking a war cry of doom.

"Never! In all eternity!" The sweet, innocent clarinetist went quietly back to her seat and resumed sight-reading, as if nothing had ever happened.

"'Sweet, innocent clarinetist' my foot!" snarled Fox.

"I say she's been corrupted. It's obvious since she's Clair's friend," Falco added.

"No, not just by Clair; it's by the whole band," said Fox.

The band went on to finish Stuart and decided to take on Sakai even though there was only a minute left in band. They only got to measure 25, beat 3 within the timeframe. The Smashers began to quickly pack up, but there was an announcement! From God! Err… I mean, from the almighty band director, Mr. Chapookey!

"We have a two hour rehearsal tomorrow from 4 to 6, then an hour break before report time for the concert. _Wear concert black or else!_" announced Mr. Chapookey. "And fellas, _don't forget your bow tie! Bow ties!_"

"Eep! We're outta here!" The Smashers ran away in fear and never came back… until tomorrow! …I think.


End file.
